Match of the Day
Match of the Day is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Starring roles *Rex *Cashew Featuring roles *Fiora *Sniffles *Wade *Samantha Appearances *Wooly *Ale *Lifty and Shifty *Flowy *All Happy Tree Friends characters Plot mistakes the candle with Wade's tail. ]]As it starts with the school acting, the Generic Tree Friends are sitting in the chairs to watch the acting as Cashew brings a candle and walks. Samantha, Wade, Fiora, Sniffles, and Rex join the acting then Cashew sings while Wade is walking and Samantha is flying on the wall. Cashew mistakingly places his candle on Wade's tail, which causes Samantha, Rex, Fiora, and Sniffles to panic. A scared Cashew looks over Wooly, who tells him to keep singing. As Cashew begins singing again, Wade runs offstage and gets the curved part of his burned tail caught on a rope.This causes a sandbag to drop and knock Samantha's bow off her body. Unfortunately, this also cuts her face off, which lands at Cashew's feet. Horrified, he looks back to Wooly for guidance. Once more Wooly motions Cashew to keep singing. By now, Cashew can barely sing as he sobs in fear. Samantha runs around the stage in panic, until she slips on her own face. Samantha's face flies up and hits Rex in his face, causing him to swing the spotlight over to Lifty and Shifty. They throw up their hands to shield their eyes and yells "Ouh!", dropping Flowy in the process. She falls down through the chimney in the set and, as her quills poke through the set, emerges out of the fireplace, missing her skin. Cashew and Fiora becomes extremely terrified and look over to Wooly yet again. Wooly, scared himself, is climbing out the window. Fiora and Cashew runs away offstage, but not before Cashew tosses his candle in the air. The candle lands right by the curtains, setting them ablaze. Ale screams in fear while everyone starts panicking and running from their seats. Fiora is the first to reach the door, but in all the confusion she forgets to remove her costume. she gets stuck in the doorway, while numerous Generic Tree Friends run against her, trying to get out. Eventually, Fiora is forced out of the face-hole of her costume, squeezing her head into a red, cylinder-shaped glob of blood resembling a slinky as it bounces down the stairs. Finally her costume breaks and the audience comes flooding out of the school. Disco Bear stands next to Lumpy, the entire right side of his face (and afro) burnt. Lumpy starts clearing his throat and sighs (after one of the Generic Tree Friends run away with fire all around him/her) before looking around at the damage. Rex's cane has impaled him through his eye, Mom is burnt and bruised, Baby is screaming in pain as a Christmas star is lodged in her head and her left fingers (minus her thumb) have been cut off, and slowly, Fiora weakly raises her hand. Blood and organs are everywhere. Lollie appears to have been lightly burned, crying as well, and has some blood on her fur (though it's not clear if its her or it belongs to someone else). Flowy kneels on all fours, freezing without any skin. In the background, Sniffles tries to comfort a burnt Generic Tree Friend while a flipped out Ale stabs another Generic Tree Friend. Samantha laments the loss of her face, Sapphire looks nervously at the gaping hole in her torso, and The Beaver stares horrified as she is now missing both of her feet in addition to her hands. Cro-Marmot stands off in the distance (strangely seeming undamaged), and Shifty drags a wailing Lifty (who is missing the bottom half of his body) away. Everywhere dead and dying Generic Tree Friends litter the ground. Behind Cashew, Binky lands in the middle of it all, apparently having been alerted by the Tree Friend's screams, yelling, shrieks and crying. Cashew starts facing down at the snow upsetly thinking about what he had triggered after he threw the candle away accidentally moments ago, but as a shooting star flies by in the background he straightens up, determined. Once more he begins singing, and everyone looks up. The cries, shrieking and whimpers stop and everyone smiles, moved by Cashew's singing (except for Ale who continues stabbing her victim). Wooly is even moved to tears by the sound of Cashew's voice. Suddenly, everyone starts joining hands, hooks, and bones around the burning school, joining Cashew in his song. Samantha joins hands with Wade, as well as Disco Bear with Flowy, and Fiora with Mime. As the camera pans up to the clear night sky, where a bright star shines brilliantly, a loud explosion is heard, and bodies are sent flying into the air. Moral "It is better to give than to act!" Deaths *All characters die from the explosion. Goofs #Samantha's bow disappears when she sees Wade's tail burned. Trivia *This episode is similar to'' Class Act.'' *Ale is screaming when the school burns, however she flips out when all characters escape from burning school. *This episode's moral is "It is better to give than to act!", which is also a parody of the original Class Act moral. *This is the debut of Wade. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Gabrieltnzpinkbird25's Episodes